disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is a white toy unicorn from Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3. Background Physical Appearance He is a white plush toy unicorn with a yellow mane and horn. He has blue eyes. Personality Buttercup is the most competent of Bonnie's toys, helping Woody on numerous occasions. Appearances ''Toy Story 3 Buttercup is a white unicorn with a golden horn, mane, tail, hooves, and two pink hearts on his nostrils. Although his feminine appearance would suggest that he is female, Buttercup is actually a male unicorn. Buttercup first appears in Bonnie's room when he meets Woody. He and Trixie welcome the cowboy nicely while Mr. Pricklepants shushes all of them. After their playtime with Bonnie, Buttercup, and the others see Woody trying to leave. Woody explains that he already belongs to someone named Andy. After Woody mentions that Bonnie found him at Sunnyside Daycare, Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup inform Woody that Lotso runs Sunnyside like a prison. After hearing this, Woody returns to Sunnyside to rescue his friends. After Andy donates his toys to Bonnie, Buttercup is seen giving Buzz a ride on his back. When Andy leaves, Buttercup is seen talking with Bullseye. During the end credits, he is shown becoming close friends with Hamm, as the two are seen standing side-by-side when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside written by Ken, when they watch an Alien and Mr. Pricklepants perform their rendition of Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a pasodoble. ''Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation '' In the first episode, Buttercup can be notably seen playing poker with a few of the other toys, which he asks Mr. Potato Head if he wins, but he and Mrs. Potato Head say they are gonna have a fun week together, but Mr. Potato Head takes off one of his eyes and arms to play poker with them. Buttercup is also seen when Barbie and Ken go horseback riding. Ken jumps on Buttercup and tells him to go, but Buttercup replies by saying, "Okay, get off me." At the end, when Barbie and Ken went outside for their first kiss, Buttercup says the temperature in the snow has got to be a bazillion degrees below. So far, this is the only Toy Story Toons episode to have Buttercup speaking. ''Small Fry Buttercup appears with the rest of the toys throughout the short, although in this short, he, along with some of the other toys, doesn't talk. Partysaurus Rex Buttercup is seen with the other toys when Mrs. Potato Head was making a large bubble, but Rex accidentally pops it. Again, Buttercup, along with some of the other toys, doesn't speak in this short. Toy Description '''From Official Website:' : "Saddle up for fun and let Buttercup lead your child away on a magical adventure! This cuddly unicorn features velvety-soft, snow-covered fur with sparkly gold and pink accents. He sports a signature mythical golden horn and a fun-to-comb mane and tail. Buttercup's durable plastic eyes are both charming and scratch-resistant. Hypo-allergenic. Ages 3 and up." Trivia *At one point in the movie, Buttercup calls Mr. Pricklepants "Baron Von Shush." This is because Mr. Pricklepants kept cutting Woody off by shushing him. To which Buttercup replies, "The guy's just asking a question!" *Buttercup was originally going to be part of Lotso's Gang as seen in some Toy Story 3 concept sketches. *This character, a unicorn named Buttercup, represents the two works that made Lauren Faust famous: The Powerpuff Girls and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Gallery 185px-Toy-Story-Buttercup.jpg|A real life toy version by Thinkway Toys Buttercup1.jpg|Buttercup with Mr. Pricklepants and Trixie Buttercup4.jpg Toy story of terror sky movies ad.jpg Toy Story 3 (16)-woody-trixie.jpg Toy-Story-3.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5780.jpg Ken_on_buttercup_hvacation.jpg|Ken attempts to ride on Buttercup. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Toy Story characters Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Unicorns Category:Disney Crossy Road characters